Life
by MiraiTrunksLuvR
Summary: A vision on life and what it means to Mirai Trunks. What will happen?


Life  
  
~This is told from Trunks' point of view. His story on life. His story on love. A story that know one knew of. His freedom was taken. The only person left that he loved was gone. No one was left in his life. He had no one. And he was left all alone. The Androids took everything. Everything he knew. And now there is nothing he can do. All is lost and all is forgotten. Life has no meaning any more. Why should it? What can he do to stop them. And is he giving up? He gave up a long time ago and plans to take his own life. Living is a nightmare and the only way to end it is to die. But, that was when I came by.~  
  
  
  
Why am I hesitating? Why am I still alive? I can't ake this anymore, I don't want to live anymore. It's a nightmare and I can't do anything. I am stuck here alone. My mother has moved on to a better place and I am stuck here. Stuck in this dreadful horror called life. What did I do to deserve such as this? Why am I alone. Well, I guess I still have someone. My feelings for her are strong but how strong? And why do I have such feelings? She is my angel, the one who is still with me. Who will always be there for me. But for how long, for how long? Can she survive these cold robots? The ones that took my mother's life. The ones who took many lives rather than my mother's. Can she possibly survive them? Does she know that I love her more than anything in this world and if she would leave then I would die? Should I tell her? If only I could. If only I were truly strong enough to tell her such. I can't tell her. Then our lives together would remain a nightmare and I can't allow it. She is too delicate, too fragile. But she managed to survive her whole life. So have I. She told me once that we will get rid of the Androids together. She also told me that she can't take all the pain and blood. That she wish she could end it all right now. I told her, I promised her I would make it better. I broke my promise and her trust. Why would she care about me now? The promise of her happiness I broke and now, she could be lying somewhere dead. All I can say lately is her name. The name I hold dear to my heart. Crystal. That's the only name she told me. But the name is music to my ears. Her beauty like no other. My dreams revolve around her. My world revolves around her. How can I possibly live without her? Can I live without her? *Doorbell ringing in background* I can't answer it. What if... what if it's the Androids? I am afraid, why did I leave the past? Might as well get it. I have nothing better to do. *Opens the door*  
  
"Crystal? what are you doing here. It's too dangerous out there."  
  
"Trunks listen to me. I need to be with you. I need you with me."  
  
"What in the world are you talking about?"  
  
"Trunks, please... I wish to be here.. with you."  
  
"Ok, but for how long?"  
  
"Forever... until my life comes to an end."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I love you.. I want to be with you. The only thing that can keep me happy is you."  
  
"Why would you love a weakling? I wronged you in so many ways."  
  
"I can forgive broken promises. I can forgive you in any way. But I am happier with you."  
  
"A weakling?"  
  
"I don't care if you are a weakling or anything. I care about you. The one hiding under your guilt."  
  
"I promised you happiness and no pain. I can't even do that."  
  
"If you love me, then your promise isn't completely broken. Love me and keep me happy. "  
  
"Crystal, I don't know if I could protect you."  
  
"I don't need protection Trunks!! I need you!!!"  
  
Why is she doing this? Why does she care? I promised the Androids demise and never found a way to defeat them. I broke promises that brought hope into her life. The only hope she held on to. Forever gone. It will make it harder for me to die and harder to except the fact that I am nothing. Nothing at all and I don't deserve her. I don't deserve to live. She could do so much better. Why did she choose me? What had gotten into her head to think that she loves me?  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"What are you talking about Crystal?"  
  
"Why are you giving up? Why are you letting the androids do as they please?"  
  
"I am too weak to stop them."  
  
"No one is too weak. Especially to stop them."  
  
"What makes you think so?"  
  
"I believe... I hope and I dream. I am never too weak to try and stop them. And I'll die trying."  
  
"You can't die. You can't leave me alone."  
  
"Then help me avenge what we lost. If we can't beat them we'll die together."  
  
Is she right? Do we have a chance to beat them? She said she believes, should I believe too? If I believe then will everything be alright? My mother had hopes of freedom and still does. Why have I lost hope? What caused me to lose all hope? Maybe because I lost my mother. My mother gave me hope. When she died, I lost it all. Now Crystal is giving me hope. I can't give up. Not now, not ever. I will destroy those robots and we will live in peace. Happy, peaceful lives together forever. I will never give up. No matter how hard my life will get I can't give up. I will NEVER give up.  
  
*Two Years Later, After the Androids demise*  
  
Seeing is believing. The Androids are gone and all is at peace. I am finally happy. For once I have happiness. I have all a man can desire. Everything I could ever dream of is with me. And will stay with me forever. I may be young. But, age doesn't matter in life. All that matters is I am alive and happy. Nothing can go wrong hopefully. *Someone walks into the house* Who's that?  
  
"Crystal!!"  
  
"I'm back as you can see."  
  
"Yeah, you going to cook now?"  
  
"Yes I am. Dinner will be ready soon."  
  
Like I said. I have all a man can desire. Everything I want is with me. Life couldn't get any better than now. Life is better than it was two years ago. I wish my mother were here. Here with me, to see what I have become. To see how I changed from before. To see what I have learned and what I gained rather than lost. To see what I have right now.  
  
"Daddy!!!"  
  
"Hey Des, how's my baby?"  
  
"I'm ok Daddy.  
  
"Where's your brother and sister?"  
  
"They flew in the house through their bedroom window."  
  
"Don't they know they should use the door?"  
  
"Doors are for humans.. and they are too old."  
  
"Really? Go in the kitchen and help your mother cook."  
  
"Ok Daddy!!!"  
  
My family I care so much about. Wish my mother were here to see her grandchildren. But I know she isn't gone. She is watching down on us this very minute, smiling. I love you mom. I always will. I figured that taking my life to ease the pain, would be a mistake. I am so glad I realized it before I actually did it. In the beginning life it was painful. As soon as I overcome what is thrown at me. Life becomes all I dreamed it would be. Happy. Filled with love. I never gave up. And I never will. 


End file.
